Make Love To Me
by sofknowseverything
Summary: <html><head></head>Cas works Dean open, rimming happens and Dean asks Cas to make love to him.</html>


**A/N:** I wrote this because I got to college 2 hours earlier than my first class and had nothing better to do. Please review if you enjoyed it! ^^

* * *

><p>Dean squirms as Cas's hand works him open. Cas expertly works his fingers in and out of that warm and tight hole.<p>

"Cas." Dean moans. "More… Give me more."

Castiel smiles at Dean's begging; he loves it when the younger male begs him to fuck him into the mattress; he loves it when Dean begs Cas to replace his fingers with his cock.

"More what, Dean?" He asks feigning innocence.

"Caaaas." Dean both groans in frustration and cries when Cas (as slowly as he can) pushes his sole finger completely out of Dean, only to push back in just as slowly. "Please baby, please" Dean begs, his cock filled with blood, his body screaming for release. "Please give me more of those magic fingers."

Castiel obliges and hums happily as he adds one more finger and starts scissoring Dean. Just as his body starts reacting he spasms slightly from the pleasure of Castiel's fingers preparing him.

Dean keeps moaning when Cas adds a third finger to the mix and he keeps groaning and gasps loudly when Cas's left hand finds its way towards Dean's balls and starts massaging them carefully and gently.

Castiel is content with Dean's reactions, but there's something missing… He still hasn't heard Dean scream with pleasure. Cas grins devilishly as an idea crosses his mind.

"Close your eyes Dean." He orders and Dean knows better than to disregard the command. Cas is sexy when he is bossy anyway.

Castiel lowers his face and sticks his tongue out, licking the tip of Dean's dick.

Dean gulps at the feeling and lets out one of the dirtiest moans their room as ever heard (and there have been a lot or dirty moans, either from stolen moments or some of those long nights where they simply made love to each other).

Cas smiles boldly, _Dean will never guess what's about to happen to hit him. He probably thinks_ _I'm going to give him a blowjob while working him open… But that's not quite it…_ Cas thinks.

As Cas's fingers stretch him, Dean feels something wet, sort of cold and yet deliciously shaped penetrate his ass. Cas's wet tongue feels just as good up in his ass as it does in his cock, the way Cas swirls his tongue to touch as much as he can is driving Dean insane; it's torturing Dean in the best (or worst, Dean isn't sure yet) way possible.

The moment he screams with pleasure is when Castiel's tongue spins, having a feel of the walls of his anus, and his fingers finally nail his prostate. Dean's emotions are all twisted as he is caught in a mix of feeling loved and desperate and there is only one way to deal with all of them. He makes Cas know everything he is feeling through shouts of pleasure and need.

"Cas, baby…" He shouts. "Baby I need you to fill me. Please, pleaaaaah- please. Baby I need you…" Dean's practically crying, desperate for Castiel and not daring to take what he wants himself.

Castiel can't take it anymore and grabs the bottle of lube from the nightstand, he pours a fair amount of liquid on himself and makes sure he is as slick as one can be.

"I'm almost ready, babe." Cas hushes, kissing Dean's strong chest and lining himself with Dean's warm and now thoroughly stretched hole.

The moment Cas sinks into the warmness that is Dean, he can only make sure Dean's groans are from pleasure and not pain. Once he is sure, the black haired man pulls himself out slowly and slams into his lover hard and fast, only to repeat the slow process of pulling out only to slam back in.

Cas is about to fuck Dean into the mattress when he hears Dean's pleading.

"Make love to me, Cas."

Castiel is unable of hiding his fond smile and nods.

"Ok Dean, I will." He promises.

They keep their arms around each other, caressing, kissing the other wherever they can reach and they keep a slow pace. They enjoy every second of their sweet love making night and when they fall over all of those sensations, they orgasm at the same time, kissing each other and murmuring sweet "_I love you"_s and "_You're so perfect"_s and they just keep holding the other until they come back from their high.

Cas kisses the tip of Dean's nose before pulling away from Dean.

"I will love you forever, more and more every day." Cas whispers to Dean's ear.

Dean sighs.

"So will I, my love."


End file.
